Mobile radio systems, for example mobile radio systems that function according to the GSM standard (group spéciale mobile), are designed to allow subscribers to the mobile radio network to send and receive short messages. One example of such a short message service is the so-called SMS service (short message service). In typical mobile telephones, the recipient of a short message of this kind is notified of its arrival by a corresponding indication on the display of the telephone.